Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle seat post.
It is beneficial to be able to control a bicycle suspension in accordance with a height of the bicycle seat post. For example, it is preferable for a rider to lock a telescopic operation of the bicycle suspension when the height of the bicycle seat post is highest, such as during a hill climb. In contrast, it is also preferable for the rider to allow the telescopic operation of the bicycle suspension when the height of the bicycle seat post is lowest, such as when traveling downhill. To conveniently adjust the height of the bicycle seat post, a height adjustment structure, such as a hydraulic structure, is typically provided within the seat post. To accurately control the seat post height, a device for detecting a current seat post height may be utilized. However, placing a device for detecting the height of the bicycle seat post within the bicycle seat post itself can be difficult. Such placement is particularly challenging when the height adjustment structure is disposed within the bicycle seat post.